Ecrire pour survivre
by Destination darkness
Summary: Certains disent que la plus dure des luttes et celle contre soi même. J'ignore s'ils ont tort ou raison, mais une chose est sûre, si elle n'est peut être pas la plus dure, elle est la plus sombre, la plus malsaine. La plus douloureuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Écrire pour survivre.**

Cela faisait un mois. Seulement un mois. Déjà un mois?  
Il ne savait plus que penser.

Les premiers jours, il avait espéré. Qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais qu'on le sorte de là. Oh, ça aurait pu être pire, bien sûr, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse vivre presque confortablement. Mais depuis un mois, il n'avait plus entendu une voix autre que la sienne, n'avait plus vu un visage autre que celui que lui offrait le miroir de cette maison. Sa maison, maintenant, jusqu'à la fin.

Peu importe la façon dont celle ci viendrait, elle le libérerait de ces murs qu'il avait toujours haïs, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Depuis quelques jours, il tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage. Il ne savait plus que faire pour s'occuper, aussi bien l'esprit que les mains. Pour ne pas perdre la notion du temps, il avait créé un calendrier avec de grandes feuilles jaunies trouvées dans un placard. Sur ces feuilles, les colonnes contenant les jours, les mois, et bientôt les années, étaient décorées de dessins, de mots, de phrases qui lui passaient par la tête, le tout formant une fine broderie complexe. Mais actuellement, il ne voulait pas continuer ce fin travail sur lequel il s'était penché durant ses nuits d'insomnies.  
Alors il s'était levé, et tournait en rond, jetant parfois un regard par la petite fenêtre barrée, caressant parfois des doigts l'un des murs vides de la pièce.

Il finit par en sortir, se retrouvant dans une pièce plus petite, plus sombre, aussi, la lumière ne filtrant que par les quelques fines fissures des lattes de bois. Cette pièce le terrifiait autant qu'elle l'attirait. Les plaques de bois formant les murs étaient couverts d'écriture, a certains endroits, elle était fine, lisse, harmonieuse, écrite avec l'un des crayons que contenait une boite en carton a l'entrée, puis elle devenait plus maladroite, moins claire, puis les lettres tracées ne formaient plus de mots, plus de phrases, le tout devenait un pèle mêle de lettres, de chiffres, de gribouillis, n'ayant un sens que pour l'esprit sûrement dérangé de celui qui l'avait créé. Et cela le terrifiait. Car sur ces murs était tracé le chemin par lequel une personne était passée, et par lequel il passerait lui même, certainement.

Alors lorsqu'il venait ici, il se raccrochait aux écrits les plus clairs, les plus purs, ceux qui étaient nés avant que l'écrivain ne perde peu a peu la raison, et lui aussi, peu a peu, ajoutait des vers aux poèmes inachevés, des traits aux dessins imparfaits, et, lentement, plus il avançait le long du mur, plus il se rapprochait de la limite de ce qu'il pouvait appréhender. Car lorsque les traits devenaient brouillons et que la délicatesse devenait brusquerie, l'œuvre tracée était si chaotique qu'aucun être sain d'esprit ne pourrait l'observer, l'analyser dans son entièreté. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le cœur a continuer de suivre les traces de l'homme, alors il observa le reste de la pièce, ses yeux s'habituant a la quasi obscurité pour glisser sur les imperfections du plafond, du sol, qui semblait affaissé, usé par endroits, et il pouvait sans peine imaginer l'homme qui s'était tenu là, a genoux sur le sol, devant le mur noirci pendant des heures.

Sur le sol auparavant couvert de poussière, qu'il avait rapidement balayé, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur de fins traits formant un rectangle dans le parquet, et il s'approcha pour se mettre a genoux devant cette partie du sol. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long des rayures, et finalement, tira doucement mais avec force sur les grossières lattes de bois. Il les écarta et toussa plusieurs fois devant le nuage de poussière qui s'éleva.

Lorsque sa respiration redevint normale, il se pencha sur le trou et en extirpa un lourd morceau de tissus, il le posa a ses cotés et passa sa main sur le fond du creux pour vérifier qu'il n'y restait rien avant de reposer rapidement les morceaux de bois dessus puis il reprit le sac de tissus et rejoignit la première pièce.

Il lui fallut a nouveau quelques secondes pour s'habituer a la lumière projetée par l'ampoule pendant au plafond puis s'assit au sol, posant sa trouvaille devant lui.

Il passa sa main sur le tissus salit pour le débarrasser du plus gros de la poussière et ouvrit le nœud qui le retenait. Des livres. Deux livres épais se trouvaient là.

Il prit le premier, passa sa main sur la couverture, mais rien ne se détachait sur la protection marron, ni titre, ni nom d'auteur, ni illustration. Alors il le posa sur sa jambe et prit le second volume, il réitéra l'expérience, mais c'était a nouveau une couverture unie qu'il observait. Enfin, il l'ouvrit, la première page était couverte d'écriture manuscrite, il le feuilleta, mais il en était de même pour tout l'ouvrage, les pages étaient couvertes d'une écriture soignée, différente pourtant de celle qui maculait les murs de la petite salle. Il reprit le premier et le feuilleta. Même chose. Une fine écriture recouvrait la quasi totalité des pages, les dernières étaient cependant laissées blanches.

Kyo tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait lentement, alors il se leva, prit les deux livres avec lui et alla éteindre l'ampoule avant de s'asseoir sous la fenêtre pour profiter des premiers rayons du soleil.

Il ouvrit le premier livre, celui qui n'avait pas un espace laissé vide, et commença a lire.

_Cela fait une semaine que je suis entré ici, et, déjà, je sens la lassitude me prendre et le sommeil me fuir. Déjà, le soleil sur ma peau me manque, et mes muscles s'engourdissent. Alors, chaque jour, je marche. Je longe les murs de cette cage, la traverse, me concentrant sur mes pas pour ne pas me rendre compte que je tourne en rond. J'ai trouvé ce livre vierge sur la petite table de cette maison le premier jour. Je l'ai longtemps observé, mais je ne le touche qu'aujourd'hui. J'aurai voulu attendre plus longtemps. Je ne pensai pas être si faible, avoir tant besoin de m'occuper pour éviter de sombrer.  
__Il n'y a que deux livres. Que quelques centaines de pages. Pas suffisamment pour m'occuper jusqu'à la Fin. Alors je prends mon temps, me concentre pour écrire du mieux que je peux. Pour prendre le moins de place possible.  
__Le soleil décline déjà. J'ai allumé l'une des bougies, la lumière n'est peut être pas très forte, mais elle me permet au moins de continuer à écrire. A écrire pour ne rien dire, peut être. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste a faire. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine... Je ne peux que trembler en pensant a l'état dans lequel je serai dans un mois, dans un an, dans dix ans même ? Mais je sais que je ne vivrai sûrement pas jusque là. Je n'y arriverai pas. Mais que se passerait il si je sombrais finalement dans la folie, si mon esprit devenait si perdu que je ne saurai même plus ce que je fais là, ce qu'il y a au dehors de ces murs de bois ?  
__Mieux vaut ne pas y penser._

La première partie de ce texte semblait s'arrêter là, les lignes suivantes n'étaient pas écrites de la même façon, elles étaient plus claires, plus élégantes. Alors Kyo referma le livre, bascula la tête en arrière et pensa a ce qu'il venait de lire en savourant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Il n'était pas dur de comprendre qui avait écrit ce texte. C'était l'un de ses ancêtres, l'un de ceux qui avaient vécu dans la « Maison du Chat ». Et ce texte était un journal intime. Un objet auquel l'homme s'était raccroché de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la fin.

Kyo soupira et se releva. Il posa le livre sur la petite table et rejoignit le coin qui servait de cuisine. Il fallait qu'il se nourrisse...

* * *

Fin de ce premier chapitre...  
Alors, verdict ? Est ce que je continue ?  
Si oui, sachez que cette histoire n'est pas terminée, et que je ne pense pas respecter un rythme de publication, les chapitres arriveront lorsqu'ils naîtront. Lorsque vous le voudrez, j'espère.  
Alors j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur cette petite histoire~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Kyo ne reprit le livre que le soir, il avait mangé, avait marché, reproduisant le schéma qu'avait décrit l'homme des années plus tôt. Ses yeux s'étaient parfois égarés sur les deux ouvrages posés sur la table, et la curiosité le dévorait. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé a l'homme, ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait pensé. Et cette curiosité était une bonne chose. Elle lui montrait qu'il pouvait encore s'intéresser a quelque chose.  
Alors il l'avait laissé grandir jusqu'au soir, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse et qu'il ne doive rallumer l'ampoule. Et il s'était enfin assis auprès de la petite table, avait saisit le livre a la couverture cornée et l'avait ouvert.

_J'ai dormi, cette nuit. Je crois qu'avoir écrit quelques lignes hier m'a apaisé. Et mon esprit est devenu plus clair. Malgré tout, je suis toujours fatigué, et j'essaie de ne pas penser, de ne pas réfléchir, ce qui est une tâche des plus ardues lorsque c'est tout ce qui est a notre portée. Personne n'est venu. Je ne sais pas a quoi je m'attendais, après tout, personne ne m'avait jamais approché. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le regretter. J'aimerai tant pouvoir voir quelqu'un, pouvoir entendre une voix, même si elle ne proférerait qu'insultes. J'aimerai avoir une preuve qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un, au dehors. Que je ne suis pas si seul.  
Je suis encore naïf, finalement, malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu, enduré, j'aimerai encore croire que tout n'est pas si noir, que tous ne peuvent pas haïr a ce point pour une simple apparence. Une simple malédiction._

La première page s'arrêtait là. Kyo était plus que tenté de la tourner, et de continuer sa lecture, mais il se retint a nouveau. Autant prendre son temps. Alors il se laissa tomber en arrière jusqu'à être allongé sur le sol froid et posa le livre sur son torse, les yeux perdus sur le plafond. Cet homme semblait avoir vécu plus seul encore que lui. Lui avait eu Kazuma, puis Kagura, Tohru, et quelques maudits. Ils avaient finalement cessé de se comporter comme la plupart des Sohma et l'avaient approché, lui avaient parlé.  
Pourtant aucun n'était venu. Peut être parce qu'Akito le leur avait interdit. Peut être parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas. Après tout, ils étaient enfin débarrassés de lui, ils devaient en être heureux, non ? Sûrement.

Mais finalement, peu importait. Un abandon de plus ou de moins, une trahison de plus ou de moins... Ça ne le touchait plus. Il pouvait repenser aux quelques moments heureux qu'il avait vécus avec eux, et ça lui suffisait. C'était bien plus que ce qu'avait eu cet homme.  
Lui pouvait se rattacher aux sourires auxquels il avait eu droit, aux rires qu'il avait partagés. Et imaginer la vie que ceux qu'il avait pu appeler « amis » vivaient aujourd'hui, loin de lui.

Et Kyo s'endormit, bercé par ses souvenirs et ses rêveries, le livre serré contre lui.

...

-Kisa, arrête, c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Je veux juste savoir comment il va, ne t'inquiète pas.

C'était une très mauvaise idée, Hiro en était persuadé. Ils ne devaient pas s'aventurer par ici, encore moins pour aller le voir. Si quelqu'un s'en rendait compte, les conséquences seraient sûrement douloureuses. Et sanglantes.

Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, alors il la suivait entre les buissons jusqu'à la faible lumière qui passait entre des barreaux épais. Kisa vérifia que personne ne pouvait les voir, et se précipita a la fenêtre. Kyo était là, allongé a même le sol, il y avait un livre posé sur son torse, et il semblait dormir. Kisa soupira de soulagement en le voyant respirer presque paisiblement, et resta quelques minutes a l'observer avant qu'Hiro, a coté d'elle, ne la prenne par la main et qu'ils repartent vers les autres maisons.

Ils ne lui avaient pas parlé, mais ils l'avaient vu, et Kisa était rassurée.

Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, en fait, Hiro et elle étaient jeunes, et avaient encore a l'esprit les légendes sur le monstre qu'était le chat que leur famille leur racontait. Mais depuis que Tohru était arrivée, ils avaient pu se rapprocher un peu de lui et Kisa l'avait trouvé amusant, gentil, même. Et si elle était trop jeune pour se soucier véritablement de son état psychologique, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne soit blessé, mort même. Mais elle était rassurée maintenant.  
Il allait bien.

* * *

Fin de ce second chapitre, plus court encore que le premier, et je m'en excuse.  
J'espère que vous aimez, et si oui, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Un mois plus tard, Kyo était entré dans une routine monotone mais a laquelle il se tenait : il se levait, mangeait, marchait, travaillait sur son calendrier, étudiait les créations de l'homme qui avait écrit dans la pièce sombre, ou s'occupait l'esprit de n'importe quelle manière, et au soir, il mangeait a nouveau puis lisait le journal de l'autre personne.

Celui ci semblait lui aussi s'être peu a peu habitué a son enfermement, il occupait lui aussi ses journées comme il le pouvait, et écrivait dans son journal ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses souvenirs, ses rêveries. Mais dans les dernières pages qu'il avait parcourues, les lisant et les relisant sans cesse pour faire durer sa lecture, ces débauches de lyrisme et de réflexions personnelles se raréfiaient, et apparaissaient des citations de littérature, de musique, des descriptions de peintures et d'autres arts encore. Kyo reconnaissait parfois quelques bribes de textes, de poèmes et de chants qu'il avait étudié durant ses cours, la légende des Douze était elle aussi racontée, a un moment, dans laquelle l'Homme ne faisait pas mention du Chat.

Et Kyo oubliait peu a peu l'homme perdu, tourmenté qui lui avait tant ressemblé pour l'homme cultivé qui contait les histoires du passé et les rêves d'hommes connus.

Une semaine passa ainsi, une semaine paisible durant laquelle le temps avait semblé ralentir sa course pour lui offrir un moment de répit. Et Kyo le savourait, il fuyait ses pensées, qu'elles soient sombres ou mélancoliques, rebelles ou désespérées, il les fuyait et se contentait de vivre paisiblement, enfermé dans sa petite cabane, seul avec ses lectures et son calendrier. Et il arriva a la fin du premier livre.

Lorsque ses yeux s'imprimèrent des derniers mots et rencontrèrent le vide, il resta immobile quelques minutes. L'esprit flou, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Et il relue la dernière page. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois, sans que cela ne semble le déranger. Finalement, après l'avoir relue une énième fois, il se redressa, ses os craquant péniblement au mouvement, le faisant soupirer. Il ferma le livre doucement, laissa ses doigts caresser un instant la quatrième de couverture, puis releva les yeux pour fixer le second livre. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait posé là, il y avait si longtemps a ses yeux...

Poser le premier et prendre le second signifierait que le temps avait passé... Que le monde avait continué a tourner, sans lui, loin de lui. Il ne pouvait si résoudre. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il ne pouvait accepter que tant d'heures, de jours, de mois avaient passé depuis qu'il était entré ici. Il ne pouvait accepter que son corps avait maigrit, que sa peau avait pâlie, que son esprit avait vieilli.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne savait pas lui même.

Il pensait pourtant ne plus avoir peur de mourir, et donc de vieillir. Il pensait s'être habitué a cette nouvelle vie, l'avoir accepté.

Et pourtant, il sentait comme un sentiment d'amertume, de peur, de colère s'immiscer en lui.  
Et c'était douloureux. Tellement douloureux.  
Alors il sourit.

Ce n'est que le lendemain que Kyo ouvrit le second livre. Ses yeux fixèrent un moment la première page sans qu'il ne reconnaisse les lettres et les mots tracés. Puis il se concentra soudainement sur cette fine feuille de papier jaunie par l'humidité, et commença a lire.

_Je me sens perdu. Je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, plus comment penser. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Ou que je vais m'endormir, je ne sais plus. J'ai terminé d'écrire dans le premier livre. J'ai choisit d'attendre avant de commencer celui ci, et je l'ai relu. Ça m'a terrifié. Je ne reconnais ni l'homme des premières pages, ni celui des dernières. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, comment je suis, suis je l'homme tourmenté, effrayé par son ombre des premières lignes, ou suis je ce conteur calme et professionnel des dernières ? Je ne sais plus._

_Je crois que je pleure... Je crois que j'hurle, aussi. Entre deux mots, entre deux phrases dans ce journal. J'hurle. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais plus._

Et Kyo pleurait, lui aussi. Mais il n'hurlait pas. Non, il n'hurlait pas, il souriait. Et il se mit a rire, joyeusement, comme un enfant. Tout en pleurant. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait plus, lui non plus. Mais il le faisait. Et il aimait ça.

* * *

Fin de ce troisième chapitre, misérablement court, lui aussi.  
Bon... Oui, ce chapitre est étrange. Et il faut sûrement s'accrocher un peu pour le suivre. Le suivant est plus calme, promis. Et il sera là très rapidement, promis aussi.

Imthebest : Pour ce qui est de la dégradation psychologique de Kyo, je crois que tu es servie, là ! XD Contente que tu apprécie cette nouvelle histoire, et a très bientôt pour la suite ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Kyo tournait en rond depuis son réveil, quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait devenir fou, il le sentait. Il voulait sortir d'ici, courir sans se retourner. Il n'avait arrêté de marcher. Finalement, lorsque il fut dans la petite pièce sombre, il s'arrêta devant un pan de mur, leva le poing, et frappa. Il recommença avec l'autre. Et encore. Et encore. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une douleur aiguë remonta le long de son bras et, les avants-bras contre le mur, se laissa tomber, a genoux.  
C'est seulement là qu'il remarqua que des larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il ne les retint pas et posa son front contre le mur, les sanglots ne tardèrent pas a faire trembler ses épaules, puis sa poitrine, et tout son corps.  
Il était pathétique.  
Il frappa le mur de son front, puis recommença. Puis recommença.  
Il n'en pouvait plus. Son esprit était perdu, son corps, douloureux, sa voix inutilisée était rauque dans ses sanglots. Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Il se transforma.

Le frêle chat étalé sur le sol continua longtemps a trembler, puis s'endormit, ou s'évanouit, peut être. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Kyo rouvrit les yeux. Il avait reprit forme humaine, ses joues étaient maculées de larmes et des crampes parcouraient ses épaules et sa poitrine, les muscles épuisés par les sanglots demandant grâce. Il se redressa et dû attendre quelques minutes que le vertige qui l'avait saisi s'apaise. Il se releva et ignora cette fois ses jambes tremblantes qui peinaient a le porter, il rejoignit la cuisine, prit l'un des fruits qu'on lui apportait dans son sommeil, le croqua et rejoignit son lit sur lequel il s'affala.

Il se sentait idiot, pitoyable, et fatigué, si fatigué...

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait là, ce qui le maintenait en vie, il peina a avaler les morceaux de l'abricot qu'il avait saisi, il ne mangeait plus. Il était devenu maigre, et avec la maigreur était venue la faiblesse. Il aurait tant voulu que celle ci le fasse tomber dans l'inconscience, et qu'il n'en ressorte plus. Qu'il ne se réveille plus dans cette prison de bois et de menaces.

Il soupira, et ses yeux tombèrent sur le journal de l'homme, posé a même le sol, près du matelas. Il le saisit et l'ouvrit sans qu'il ne sache s'il lisait là où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois ou bien plus loin.

_Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas touché a ce livre. Peut être un peu plus, ou peut être un peu moins, je ne suis pas sûr. J'ignore quel jour nous sommes, quelle heure il est.  
La nuit dernière, je me suis coupé. J'ai utilisé le couteau dont je me sers pour manger, et j'ai appuyé de toutes mes forces, scié mon poignet gauche. Je n'ai pas réussi a atteindre les veines, il n'était pas assez aiguisé. Mais j'ai tout de même fait couler quelques gouttes de sang. Voir ces fines lignes se couvrir de sang m'a fait réaliser une chose : lorsque je mourrai, un nouvel enfant naîtra avec ma malédiction. Il sera rejeté, lui aussi, il sera enfermé, lui aussi._

_Et je ne peux l'accepter. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je mourrai, et qu'il naîtra pour me remplacer. Mais si rester en vie peut retarder le moment où une nouvelle vie sera brisée, je me dois de tenir bon. Jusqu'à la Fin.  
Alors je ne le ferai plus. Je sombrerai au plus profond de la dépression, puis de la folie, sûrement, mais je ne mourrai pas de ma main. Je mourrai seulement lorsque le temps aura fait son œuvre, et que la mort daignera venir m'étreindre. Mais pas avant._

Les larmes étaient revenues envahir ses yeux. L'homme avait été si courageux. Lui même ne parvenait pas a se promettre une telle chose. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait résister a la mort qui l'appelait sans cesse du fond de son esprit. Mais il avait raison, si rester en vie pouvait protéger une famille, et un enfant d'une vie de paria et d'exclusion, il se devait de tenir encore un peu. Juste un peu.

* * *

-Tu sais, Kisa et Hiro sont allés le voir.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, ils ne lui ont pas parlé mais ils ont dit qu'il allait bien, il dormait.

Haru hocha simplement la tête. Il était rare désormais qu'ils pensent a Kyo, ils avaient préféré l'oublier, c'était plus simple pour tout le monde. Sauf peut être pour le Chat. Mais ils s'inquiétaient tout de même un peu pour lui. Momiji avait tant de compassion qu'il avait passé les premiers jours a tenter d'élaborer des plans pour l'aider, mais un ou deux gardes se tenaient toujours près de sa maison, et il était impossible de l'approcher. Ou presque, comme le montrait les actes d'Hiro et Kisa. Des actes inconsidérés, cependant, et il se promit d'aller les voir pour leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer. S'ils se faisaient prendre, ils seraient trois a souffrir.

Momiji, lui, n'était pas vraiment rassuré par ce que lui avait dit les plus jeunes. Il savait que les blessures apparentes n'étaient pas forcément les plus purulentes.  
Il fallait qu'il le voit.  
Il fallait qu'il sache.

* * *

Fin de ce quatrième chapitre~

Imthebest : Un chapitre plus calme, mais j'espère qu'il t'aura plu tout de même ^^  
En fait, non, puisque lorsqu'on voit cet homme, il semble parfaitement stable, dans mon esprit, ceux qui ont écrit sur les murs et dans le journal sont ceux juste avant le grand père de Kazuma.  
Et oui, lui aussi commence a se perdre, même si dans ce chapitre, il est bien plus lucide que dans le précédent.

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous aura plu, même si court, encore une fois, et a très bientôt pour le cinquième ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Kyo tremblait.

Encore.

Mais il ne pleurait pas. Non, la bouche entrouverte, les poings serrés, le corps crispé, il tentait vainement de se calmer. Il savait ce qui lui arrivait, une crise d'angoisse. Une simple crise d'angoisse. Pourtant, celle ci était différente de toutes celles qu'il avait eu plus tôt, qu'elles soient arrivées dans cette petite maison ou bien avant. Cette fois, il n'arrivait pas a se calmer, et déjà, le soleil venait réchauffer sa peau sans qu'il ne se souvienne avoir dormi.

Pathétique.

Son corps devenu adulte, devenu frêle, pourtant. Son esprit rebelle, devenu éteint, faible. Il était pathétique.  
Et maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait mourir comme ça, incapable de prendre une simple respiration, incapable de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.  
Ce serait si simple, de mourir ainsi. Si agréable, s'il pouvait mourir maintenant.  
Les yeux fermés, il tremblait, mais ne pleurait pas. Il rêvait de se laisser aller a la mort, mais cherchait une respiration qui le fuyait.

-Kyo ?

Il entrouvrit a peine les yeux, persuadé d'avoir rêvé. D'avoir halluciné.

-Kyo ?

Momiji attrapa de ses mains les barreaux de bois et colla sa tête a l'un d'eux, cherchant d'où venait la respiration erratique qu'il entendait, inquiet.

-Momiji ?

Il tourna la tête vers la voix presque imperceptible, et il le vit, enfin. Il resta quelques minutes a le fixer, a le détailler.  
Ses cheveux rouges étaient plus longs, son corps, plus grand, mais plus maigre aussi. Et ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas désespérés comme l'avaient été ceux de sa mère.  
Non, ils étaient vides. Si vides, pour lui qui se souvenait de l'adolescent plein de vie et d'énergie que l'homme avait été. Et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant ce spectacle qu'il redoutait.

Lorsque le blond s'affaissa contre les barreaux de sa prison, en larmes, Kyo tressaillit. Il comprit que sa présence était peut être vraie. Que ce n'était peut être pas une illusion. Et il se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Sa main se posa sur les doigts crispés sur l'un des barreaux, et il sourit doucement en sentant la chaleur de cette peau contre la sienne.  
Momiji, lui, sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas vu se relever, s'approcher. Et il fixait maintenant ce sourire heureux, épuisé, soulagé qui lui faisait face.

-Kyo... Je suis tellement désolé... Tellement désolé...

Il retenait avec peine ses sanglots, a présent, tant la culpabilité qui l'étreignait était forte. Et c'était lui qui étouffait désormais, qui cherchait sa respiration, qui cherchait le calme.  
Alors Kyo serra la main que ses fins doigts recouvraient, tandis que l'autre venait se poser sur la tête du plus jeune. Ébouriffant doucement ses cheveux, il souriait toujours.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Momiji. Et si ça l'était, tu aurais été pardonné dès l'instant où tu as décidé de venir.

Et Momiji continuait de sangloter contre les barreaux et les mains glacées qui le cajolaient, comme un enfant.

* * *

Fin de ce cinquième chapitre.  
Il se sera fait attendre, celui la xD Désolée ^^' Surtout qu'il est très court, encore une fois, et que la fin n'en est pas une... Enfin bref, je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le suivant. Mais j'ai une question, préféreriez vous que je reste concentrée sur Momiji et Kyo un moment ou que je change/ajoute des personnages dès maintenant ? J'hésite...

Imthebest: Bon, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça parler, mais c'est mieux que rien non ? XD J'espère que tu auras aimé, et a très bientôt pour la suite ^^

Myrrdyn : C'est quoi cette absence de review ? Si tu continue, je t'envoie le père fouettard pour Noël ! (dis celle qui a deux histoires a reviewer...)


End file.
